Amable y Tirano
by Alexxa Jones
Summary: CaptainSwan UA. Con el corazón destrozado, la inocente Emma Swan estaba desesperada por regresar a su hogar. Dejando sus penas en las costas de Inglaterra, abordó de manera desafiante un barco norteamericano, disfrazada de camarero, para servir al capitán Killian Jones. Jones, un atractivo ex pirata, había jurado que nunca ninguna mujer lo llevaría al matrimonio.
1. 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen, y la historia es de la autoría de Johanna Lindsey

**Amable y Tirano**

Con el corazón destrozado, la inocente Emma Swan estaba desesperada por regresar a su hogar en América del Norte.

Dejando sus penas en las costas de Inglaterra, abordó de manera desafiante un barco norteamericano, disfrazada de camarero, para servir al capitán Killian Jones.

Jones, un atractivo ex pirata, la oveja negra de una orgullosa familia, había jurado que nunca ninguna mujer lo llevaría al matrimonio.

Pero en alta mar, él será vencido por una gran belleza cuyo amor por la libertad, la independencia y la aventura rivalizarán con él, y por una pasión arrolladora que sumirá a ambos en una vorágine de placer, peligros y amor.

**1**

_Londres, 1818_

Emma Swan levantó la cuchara colocando el mango hacia delante. Puso en ésta uno de los trozos de rábano que tenía en el plato, y golpeando secamente hacia abajo el extremo del mango disparó la hortaliza a través de la habitación. No llegó a dar a la enorme cucaracha como había sido su intención, pero se aproximó bastante. El rábano se estrelló contra la pared a pocos centímetros de su blanco, logrando que el desagradable insecto se precipitara por el interior de la grieta más próxima. Misión cumplida. Mientras esos bichos no estuvieran a la vista, podía fingir que no compartía el alojamiento con ellos.

Se volvió hacia su cena y, después de contemplar por un momento la comida hervida, apartó el plato con una mueca de disgusto. ¡Lo que daría por uno de esos magníficos menús de siete platos que solía preparar Hannah! Hannah, cocinera de los Swan desde hacía doce años, sabía exactamente cómo complacer a cada miembro de la familia. Emma llevaba semanas enteras soñando con sus deliciosos platos, cosa nada sorprendente tras soportar un mes la insulsa comida del barco. Sólo había disfrutado de una buena comida desde que llegara a Inglaterra hacía cinco días. La noche misma en que desembarcaron, Leroy la llevó a un buen restaurante después de que ambos se inscribieran en el hotel Albany. Sin embargo, al día siguiente tuvieron que abandonarlo y buscar un alojamiento mucho más barato. No les quedaba otro remedio, pues al regresar al hotel habían descubierto que había desaparecido todo el dinero de los baúles.

Emma, no podía siquiera culpar al personal del hotel, pues a ella y a Leroy les habían robado en diferentes cuartos y hasta en diferentes pisos. Lo más probable era que el dinero hubiera desaparecido mientras los baúles viajaban juntos desde los muelles del East End a Piccadilly, en el West End, donde se alzaba el prestigioso Albany; iban atados con correas al techo del carruaje alquilado y sirvieron de asiento al cochero y su ayudante, mientras ella y Leroy devoraban entusiasmados el paisaje de Londres por primera vez.

¡Condenada suerte! Y la mala racha no había empezado allí, no: se había iniciado una semana antes, cuando, al llegar a Inglaterra, resultó que el barco no podía atracar; pasarían quizá unos tres meses antes de que hubiera en los muelles espacio para descargar. Los pasajeros tuvieron más suerte, pues los conducirían a tierra en botes de remo; pero Aún así tuvieron que esperar varios días.

De cualquier modo, no cabía sorprenderse. Ella ya había oído hablar del problema de los atascos en el Támesis: un problema muy serio, pues los barcos llegaban por temporadas, al estar todos sujetos a los mismos e imprevisibles vientos y cambios de clima. El buque en el que habían viajado era uno de los doce que llegaban al mismo tiempo de Norteamérica. Había cien más, provenientes de todo el mundo. Ese tremendo problema de aglomeración era uno de los motivos por los que la compañía naviera de su familia había eliminado Londres de sus rutas comerciales, ya antes de la guerra. En realidad ningún barco de la compañía Skylark había llegado a Londres desde 1807, año en que Inglaterra inició el bloqueo a media Europa al estallar la guerra con Francia. El comercio con las Indias Orientales y Occidentales era igualmente provechoso y mucho menos complicado para la Skylark.

Aún después de que Norteamérica zanjara sus diferencias con Inglaterra, al firmarse el tratado de 1814, la compañía se mantuvo apartada del comercio inglés, pues la disponibilidad de depósitos seguía constituyendo un grave problema. Con mucha frecuencia era preciso dejar cargamentos de fácil deterioro en el muelle, a la intemperie y a merced de los ladrones, que robaban medio millón de libras en mercancías al año. Y si la carga no se estropeaba a causa del mal tiempo, se perdía por el polvo de carbón que envolvía todo el puerto.

Simplemente, no valía la pena hacerse mala sangre y perder beneficios, cuando había otras rutas comerciales igualmente lucrativas. Por eso Emma no había viajado a Londres en un barco de la Skylark, y por eso tampoco obtendría gratis el pasaje de vuelta; y esto iba a ser un problema tarde o temprano, pues entre Leroy y ella sólo tenían un total de veinticinco dólares americanos, justo la cantidad que llevaban encima en el momento del robo, y no sabían cuánto les podría durar. Por ese motivo Emma se hallaba instalada en ese instante en un cuarto de alquiler en el barrio de Southwark, encima de una taberna.

¡Una taberna! Si sus hermanos llegaban a enterarse...De todos modos la matarían cuando volviera a casa por haberse embarcado sin que ellos lo supieran, mientras cada uno se encontraba a bordo de su propio barco en un rincón del mundo diferente. Lo peor era haberse ido sin su permiso.

Por lo menos, le suspenderían la asignación durante una década, la encerrarían en su cuarto bajo llave varios años, uno tras otro le propinarían una buena azotaina...

En realidad, probablemente se limitarían a echarle una buena reprimenda. Pero la perspectiva de que cinco hermanos furiosos, todos varones, mayores y mucho más corpulentos que ella, levantaran la voz al unísono y descargaran toda su indignación contra ella, cosa que ciertamente sabía que se merecía, no le resultaba muy agradable; en verdad, se le antojaba pavorosamente predecible. Por desgracia, esto no le había impedido a Emma embarcarse rumbo a Inglaterra, con Leroy MacDonell como única compañía y protección, un hombre que ni siquiera era pariente suyo. A veces se preguntaba si el sentido común que le suponía a su familia no se habría acabado antes de su nacimiento.

Llamaron a la puerta en el momento en que Emma apartaba la pequeña mesa instalada en el cuarto para sus comidas solitarias. Tuvo que contenerse para no decir simplemente "pase". La costumbre provenía de haber vivido sabiendo que, si alguien llamaba a la puerta, era por fuerza un criado o alguien de la familia, a quien debía hacer pasar. Claro que en sus veintidós años de vida nunca había dormido sino en su propia cama, en su propio cuarto, en su casa de Bridgeport, Connecticut, o en un coy colgado de algún barco de la Skylark. Al menos hasta el mes anterior. De cualquier modo, nadie habría podido entrar, pues la puerta estaba cerrada con llave. Y Leroy no dejaba de repetirle que debía hacer cosas tales como tener la puerta cerrada en todo momento, incluso si ese cuarto desconocido y en malas condiciones no bastara para recordarle que estaba lejos de casa y que no debía confiar en nadie en esa ciudad inhóspita, infestada de delincuentes.

Pero el visitante era alguien conocido: el acento escocés con que la llamaba desde el otro lado de la puerta era fácilmente reconocible como el de Leroy MacDonell. Le abrió y se hizo a un lado cuando él cruzó la puerta, llenando el cuartito con su alto corpachón.

— ¿Ha habido suerte?

El resopló, dejándose caer en la silla que la muchacha acababa de desocupar.

— Depende de cómo lo mires, niña.

— Oh, ¿otro rodeo?

— Sí, pero parece algo mejor que un callejón sin salida.

— Supongo que sí — replicó ella, sin mucho entusiasmo.

En realidad era imposible pedir más, teniendo tan poco en qué basarse. El señor Kimball, uno de los marineros del Portunus, el barco de su hermano Jefferson, sólo había podido decirle que estaba completamente seguro de haber visto a Neal Cassidy, el novio de la joven desaparecido hacía años, subido al cordaje del Pogrom, un mercante británico, cuando los barcos se cruzaron al regresar el primero a Connecticut. Jefferson no podía siquiera confirmarlo, puesto que el señor Kimball no se había molestado en mencionarle el asunto hasta que el Pogrom estuvo bien fuera de la vista. Pero ese barco iba hacia Europa; con toda probabilidad hacia Inglaterra, su país de origen, aunque no se encaminara directamente hacia allí.

A pesar de todo, era la primera noticia que había tenido de Neal en los seis años transcurridos desde que lo habían hecho prisionero junto con otros dos hombres en el Nereus, el barco de su hermano Warren. Había ocurrido un mes antes de que se declarara la guerra en junio de 1812.

La requisición de marineros norteamericanos por parte de la Marina inglesa había sido una de las causas de la guerra. Fue muy mala suerte que Neal fuera apresado en su primer viaje, y sólo porque aún tenía un ligero acento de Cornualles, Inglaterra, donde había pasado la primera mitad de su vida. Pero para entonces ya era norteamericano; sus padres, ya fallecidos, se habían instalado en Bridgeport en 1806, sin intenciones de volver jamás a Inglaterra. Sin embargo, el oficial del HMS Devastatation no quiso creer nada de todo aquello, y Warren tenía una pequeña cicatriz en la mejilla que probaba lo decididos que estaban los británicos a hacerse con cuantos hombres pudieran.

Más adelante, Emma supo que al HMS Devastation lo habían retirado del servicio hacia la mitad de la contienda, y a su tripulación la habían repartido entre otros cinco o seis barcos de guerra. Desde entonces no había recibido noticias. Qué estaría haciendo Neal en un mercante inglés ya terminada la guerra era algo que carecía de importancia. Por fin Emma tenía un medio de dar con él. Y no abandonaría Inglaterra hasta que no lo hubiera conseguido.

— Bien, ¿con quién te han dicho que hables ahora? — preguntó con un suspiro. ¿Otra vez alguien que conoce a alguien que a su vez conoce a otro alguien que podría ser Neal?

Leroy rió entre dientes.

—Dicho así, se diría que vamos a pasarnos la vida andando en círculos, pequeña. Hace sólo cuatro días que lo buscamos. Me parece que no nos vendría mal tener una pizca de la paciencia de Jefferson.

—No me nombres a Jefferson, Leroy. Todavía me enfurece que no haya venido personalmente a buscar a Neal por mí.

—Lo habría hecho...

—¡Dentro de seis meses! Quería que yo esperara otros seis meses, hasta que él volviera de su viaje a las Indias Occidentales. Y después, quién sabe cuántos meses más transcurrirían hasta que llegara aquí, encontrara a Neal y volviera a casa con él. Bueno, habría sido demasiado tiempo después de haber esperado ya seis años.

—Cuatro — corrigió él —No habrían permitido que te casaras hasta los dieciocho, aunque el muchacho pidiera tu mano dos años antes.

—Eso no viene al caso. Si alguno de mis otros hermanos hubiera estado en casa, bien sabes que habría venido aquí directamente. Pero no: tenía que ser el optimista de Jefferson, el único de ellos que tiene la paciencia de un santo, y su Portunus, el único buque de la Skylark en puerto. Esa es la suerte que tengo. ¿Sabes que se echó a reír cuando le dije que si yo seguía haciéndome mayor lo más probable era que Neal me rechazara?

Leroy apenas pudo evitar sonreír ante esa sincera confesión. No era de extrañar que el hermano de la muchacha se hubiera reído. Claro que ella nunca había confiado mucho en su atractivo personal, pues no fue hasta los diecinueve años cuando se empezó a vislumbrar la belleza en la que se había transformado. Para conseguir marido confiaba en el barco que pasó a su propiedad al cumplir los dieciocho y en los intereses que tenía en la compañía Skylark. Leroy opinaba que era precisamente eso lo que había llevado al joven Cassidy a pedir su mano antes de partir con Warren hacia el Lejano Oriente, en un viaje que iba a durar varios años.

Pues bien, habían pasado unos cuantos más, gracias a la arrogancia británica en alta mar. Pero la muchacha no prestaba atención a sus hermanos, quienes le aconsejaban olvidarse de Neal Cassidy. Incluso una vez terminada la guerra, cuando el joven no volvió a su patria como se esperaba que hiciera, ella se mantuvo decidida a esperarlo. Habría bastado eso para advertir a Jefferson de que su hermana no estaba dispuesta a aceptar retrasos mientras él realizaba su viaje a las Indias Occidentales y entregaba su carga en cinco o seis puertos diferentes. ¿Acaso no era tan aventurera como el resto de la familia? Lo llevaban en la sangre. ¿Y acaso no carecía de la paciencia de Jefferson, como todos sabían?

Desde luego, se podía perdonar a Jefferson por pensar que el problema no caería sobre sus espaldas, ya que el barco de August, el cuarto de los varones, tenía que arribar a finales del verano. Y August, que siempre se quedaba en casa varios meses entre un viaje y otro, nunca había sabido negar nada a la única mujer de la familia. Pero la muchacha tampoco quiso esperarlo. Se hizo con un pasaje para un buque que zarpaba sólo tres días después que el de Jefferson y de alguna forma logró convencer a Leroy para que la acompañara, y éste aún no comprendía cómo había acabado creyéndose que la idea había sido suya y no de la muchacha.

— Bueno, Emma, no nos va tan mal con nuestra cacería, considerando que aquí, en Londres, hay más gente que en todo el estado de Connecticut. Podría haber sido mucho peor si el Pogrom estuviera ahora en puerto, con toda su tripulación desperdigada por ahí. Ahora bien, el hombre con quien voy a encontrarme mañana por la noche, según dicen, conoce muy bien a ese muchacho. El tipo con quien he hablado hoy dice que Neal abandonó el barco con un tal señor Willcocks. ¿Quién mejor que él para saber dónde buscarlo?

—Suena prometedor, sí — reconoció Emma —Ese tal señor Willcocks podría llevarte directamente a donde está Neal, de modo que... me parece que te acompañaré.

—¡Nada de eso! — le espetó Leroy, incorporándose y frunciendo el ceño — Vamos a encontrarnos en una taberna.

— ¿Y qué?

— ¿Para qué estoy aquí, sino para evitar que hagas locuras peores que la de venir a este lugar?

— Oye, Leroy...

— ¿Nada de "Oye, Leroy", jovencita! — le reconvino con severidad.

Pero ella le dirigió esa mirada que anunciaba su determinación a salirse con la suya. Leroy gruñó para sus adentros. Sabía perfectamente que no había modo de hacerle cambiar de idea cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza. La prueba era que estaba allí y no en su casa, como sus hermanos creían.

* * *

**N.A:** Desde que leí esta historia me la imagine con Hook y Emma, es una historia súper divertida y romántica, espero que les guste ;)


	2. 2

**2**

Al otro lado del río, en el selecto West End, el carruaje que llevaba a sir Liam Jones se detuvo ante una de las elegantes casas de Piccadilly. Había sido su residencia de soltero, aunque en la actualidad había dejado de serlo, pues ahora volvía a ella con su flamante esposa, lady Roslynn.

Su hermano Killian Jones, que se hospedaba con él mientras se encontraba en Londres, salió al vestíbulo al oírlo llegar tan tarde, justo a tiempo para verle cruzar el umbral con la recién casada en brazos. Puesto que aún sabía que ella era ya su esposa, la amabilidad de sus palabras tenían su justificación.

—Tengo la impresión de que no debería estar aquí presenciando esto.

—Tenía la esperanza de que no lo hicieras —admitió Liam, cruzándose con él camino de la escalera con la femenina carga aún en brazos. Pero lo has hecho, debes saber que me he casado con ella.

—¡Qué diablos dices!

—Es cierto. —La recién casada rió de un modo delicioso —. ¿O crees que cruzo los umbrales en brazos de cualquiera?

Liam se detuvo por un momento al reparar en la expresión incrédula de su hermano.

—Por Dios, Killian, toda la vida he esperado la ocasión de verte enmudecido y boquiabierto. Pero comprenderás perfectamente que no espere a que te recuperes, ¿verdad?

Y desapareció de inmediato por la escalera.

Por fin Killian logró cerrar la boca. Luego la abrió otra vez para apurar de un trago el coñac que aún tenía en la mano. ¡Increíble! ¡Liam, atrapado! ¡El mujeriego más famoso de Londres! Bueno, el más famoso sólo porque Killian había renunciado a tal distinción al abandonar Inglaterra hacía diez años. Pero Liam... ¿qué lo habría inducido a algo tan horrendo?

Claro que la dama era inefablemente hermosa, pero era impensable que Liam no pudiera poseerla de otra manera. En realidad, Killian sabía que su hermano ya la había seducido, justamente la noche anterior. Por tanto ¿qué motivo podía tener para casarse con ella? La muchacha no tenía familia que lo obligara a hacerlo. Desde luego, nadie podía obligarlo a nada, con la posible excepción de su hermano mayor, Jasón, marqués de Haverston y el cabeza de familia. Pero ni el mismo Jasón habría conseguido que Liam se casara. ¿Acaso no le insistía sin éxito desde hacía años?

Así que nadie le había puesto una pistola en la sien ni lo había forzado en modo alguno a cometer semejante ridiculez. Además, Liam no era como Nicholas Eden, el vizconde de Montieth, que sucumbía a la presión de los mayores. Este se había visto obligado a casarse con la sobrina de los Jones. Regan o Reeggie, como la llamaban el resto de la familia. El mismo Liam lo había presionado, ayudado en parte por su hermano Edward y por la familia del propio Nicholas. ¡Por Dios, Killian aún lamentaba no haber estado presente para añadir algunas amenazas por cuenta propia!; pero en aquel momento la familia ignoraba que había regresado a Inglaterra, y que había intentado tender una emboscada a ese mismo vizconde con la intención de propinarle la soberana paliza que en su opinión merecía por muy diferentes motivos. En realidad lo había hecho, haciendo que el joven granuja estuviera a punto de faltar a su boda con Regan, la preferida de sus sobrinas.

Meneando la cabeza, volvió a la sala y a la botella de coñac; quizá un par de copas más le dieran la respuesta. El amor quedaba descartado; si Liam no había sucumbido a esa emoción en los diecisiete años que llevaba dedicado a seducir al bello sexo, ya tenía que ser tan inmune a éste como el mismo Killian. También se podía descartar la necesidad de tener un heredero, puesto que los títulos de su familia ya estaban asegurados. Jasón, el hermano mayor, tenía un hijo único: Derek, ya adulto y emulando a sus tíos más jóvenes. Y Edward, el segundo de los Jones, tenía cinco hijos, todos casaderos excepto Amy, la menor. Incluso él tenía un hijo, Jeremy; aunque era ilegítimo y Killian había descubierto su existencia hacía sólo seis años. Hasta entonces no había sabido que era padre de un muchacho, nacido y criado por su madre en una taberna, donde había seguido trabajando al morir ella. Jeremy tenía ya diecisiete años; hacía todo lo posible por ser tan calavera como su padre, cosa que conseguía de forma admirable. Así pues, Liam, el cuarto hermano varón, no tenía ninguna necesidad de perpetuar el linaje. Los tres Jones mayores se habían encargado de ello.

Killian se tumbó en un sofá, con la botella de coñac. Como medía casi un metro ochenta, apenas había espacio para su corpachón. Pensó en los recién casados y en lo que estarían haciendo en el piso de arriba. Sus labios sensuales y bien formados se curvaron en una sonrisa. No acertaba a comprender por qué había hecho su hermano algo tan espantoso como casarse, error que él no cometería jamás. Pero era preciso admitir que si Liam había dado un paso como éste lo había hecho con una mujer de primera como Roslynn Chadwick. No, no, ahora ya se llamaba Roslynn Jones... Pero seguía siendo una pieza de primera.

El mismo Killian había pensado en cortejarla, pese a que Liam la reclamaba para sí. Lo cierto era que en la pícara juventud de ambos, allí en la ciudad, los dos solían perseguir a la misma mujer simplemente por divertirse. En general, el ganador era el primero en el que la dama en cuestión posara los ojos, ya que Liam era un apuesto demonio ante quien las mujeres apenas podían resistirse, y lo mismo podía decirse de Killian.

Sin embargo, no había dos hermanos de aspecto más diferente. Liam era más alto y más delgado. Había heredado el tipo moreno de su abuela: pelo rubio y ojos verdes, como Regan, Amy y, extrañamente, como Jeremy, el hijo del propio Killian, que se parecía más a su tío que a su padre. Killian, en cambio, tenía los rasgos más comunes entre los Jones: pelo negro, ojos azules y cuerpo robusto. Fuerte, moreno y apuesto, como solía decir Regan.

Killian rió entre dientes al pensar en la querida muchacha. Melissa, la única mujer entre los hermanos, murió cuando su hija tenía sólo dos años, por lo que él y sus hermanos habían tomado parte en la educación de Regan. Para todos ellos era como una hija. Pero ahora estaba casada con ese simple de Eden, y por propia voluntad. ¿Qué podía hacer él, salvo tolerar a ese fulano? A fin de cuentas, Nicholas Eden estaba demostrando ser un marido ejemplar.

Marido, marido. A Liam le faltaba un tornillo, obviamente. Al menos Eden tenía una excusa, porque adoraba a Regan. Pero Liam adoraba a todas las mujeres. En eso ambos hermanos se parecían. Y aunque Killian hubiera cumplido ya los treinta y seis, no había mujer en la tierra que pudiera inducirlo al matrimonio. Amarlas y abandonarlas era el único modo de entenderse con ellas. Ese credo le había sido útil durante todos esos años y estaba decidido a ceñirse a él en los venideros.

* * *

**N.A:** ¿Cómo les va pareciendo la historia? ¿Les esta gustando?


	3. 3

**3**

Leroy MacDonell era norteamericano de segunda generación, pero proclamaba a viva voz su ascendencia escocesa, de la que podía alardear gracias a su pelo color zanahoria y al suave zumbido de sus erres. Lo que no poseía era el fuerte temperamento típico de los escoceses. El suyo podía considerarse bastante apacible y así había sido durante sus cuarenta y siete años. Sin embargo, el escaso mal carácter que pudiera tener, se había visto sometido a prueba hasta el limite durante la noche anterior y la mitad del día siguiente por parte de la menor de los hermanos Swan.

Leroy, al ser vecino de la familia, los conocía desde siempre. Durante treinta y cinco años había navegado en sus barcos, comenzando como grumete del viejo Swan hasta terminar como primer oficial en el Neptune denía. Al igual que Graham, el hermano menor de Emma, el joven Graham acabaría por aceptarla con el paso del tiempo. Pero aún cinco años después de haber abandonado el mar, Leroy no había sido capaz de alejarse del mundo de la navegación. Ahora se ocupaba de verificar el buen estado de conservación de los buques de la Skylark cuando regresaban a puerto.

Tras la muerte del viejo, hacía quince años, seguida poco después por la de su esposa, Leroy en cierto modo había adoptado a los hijos, aunque era sólo siete años mayor que Robin. Al fin y al cabo siempre había sido muy amigo de la familia. Los había visto crecer, había estado a su lado para darles un consejo cuando el viejo no estaba y había enseñado a los muchachos — y también a Emma — casi todo lo que sabían sobre barcos. A diferencia del padre, que sólo pasaba en casa uno o dos meses entre un viaje y otro, Leroy podía dejar transcurrir entre seis meses y un año antes de que el mar volviera a reclamarlo.

Como suele ocurrir cuando un hombre es más devoto del mar que de su familia, podía calcularse la duración de los viajes paternos por el nacimiento de los niños. Robin era el primogénito y tenía ya cuarenta años, pero una ausencia de cuatro años en el Lejano Oriente separaba su nacimiento del de Greg, cinco años menor. Jefferson nació otros cuatro años después, y transcurrieron otros cuatro antes de que llegara August. El nacimiento de éste era el único que el viejo había presenciado, pues una tormenta y los graves daños sufridos por su barco le obligaron a permanecer en puerto durante todo aquel año. Después, un contratiempo tras otro lo mantuvieron en casa un año más, lo suficiente para llegar a ver el nacimiento de August e incluso para encargar a Graham, que nacería once meses después.

Luego venía la menor de la familia, la única niña, con otros cuatro años de intervalo entre ella y Graham. A diferencia de los varones, que se entregaron a la mar en cuanto tuvieron la edad suficiente, Emma estaba siempre en casa para recibir a todos los barcos. Por eso no era raro que Leroy le tuviera cariño, después de haber pasado más tiempo con ella que con ninguno de sus hermanos. La había visto crecer y la conocía bien. Se sabía todas sus triquiñuelas para salirse con la suya, por lo que debería de haber procurado mantenerse firme ante su última extravagancia. Sin embargo, allí estaba, a su lado ante la barra de una de las tabernas de peor reputación del puerto. Eso habría sido suficiente para hacer que un hombre volviese al mar.

Si algo cabía agradecer, era que la muchacha hubiera comprendido en seguida que, en aquella ocasión, sus locas ideas la habían llevado demasiado lejos. Estaba nerviosa como un cachorrito spaniel, pese al puñal que llevaba en la manga y el otro que había escondido en la bota. De cualquier forma, su condenada tozudez no le permitía salir de allí hasta que el señor Willcocks hiciera su aparición. Al menos se las habían ingeniado bastante bien para ocultar su feminidad.

Leroy había supuesto que aquel obstáculo le impediría acompañarlo a la cita, pero la muchacha, a sus espaldas, había salido ya entrada la madrugada a robar la ropa que colgaba de un tendedero. Le mostró las prendas por la mañana, cuando él se decidió a mencionarle la necesidad de comprar un disfraz para el que no tenían dinero.

Ocultaba sus delicadas manos en los guantes más mugrientos que Leroy había visto en su vida, tan grandes que apenas lograba levantar la jarra de cerveza que él le había traído. Los remendados pantalones, en cambio, tendrían que haber sido bastante más anchos a la altura del trasero; pero al menos el suéter cubría la tirantez del busto, siempre que la muchacha no levantara los brazos, porque entonces el suéter se erguía. Las botas que calzaba eran de ella, pero las había estropeado de tal manera que sería imposible repararlas; así pasaban por un calzado de hombre que habría debido tirarse hacía años. Los rizos rubios se escondían bajo una gorra de lana, encasquetada de modo que le cubría el cuello, las orejas y también los ojos verdes, siempre que se las compusiera para mantener la cabeza gacha, cosa que conseguía hacer.

En verdad daba lástima, pero lograba confundirse entre aquel montón de andrajosos que rondaban por el muelle mejor que el mismo Leroy con su ropa: no era lujosa, pero sí de mejor calidad que la que llevaban aquellos rudos marineros... Al menos, así fue hasta que aparecieron por la puerta dos caballeros de la aristocracia.

Resulta sorprendente el modo en que enmudece una habitación ruidosa cuando aparece un elemento que está fuera de lugar. En este caso, sólo se oyó alguna respiración pesada y, quizá unos pocos, el susurro de Emma:

—¿Qué pasa?

Leroy, en vez de responder, le propinó un codazo para hacerle guardar silencio, al menos hasta que pasaran esos tensos segundos en que todo el mundo contemplaba el atuendo de los recién llegados y decidía que lo mejor era ignorarlos. A partir de ahí, el ruido fue aumentando de forma gradual. Al mirar a su acompañante, Leroy advirtió que aún se esforzaba por no llamar la atención, no haciendo otra cosa que mirar fijamente su jarra de cerveza.

—No son nuestros hombres. Sólo un par de aristócratas, a juzgar por su aspecto elegante. Me parece un poco raro que hayan venido aquí.

Leroy percibió algo que parecía un resoplido y que se transformó luego en un susurro:

—¿No he dicho siempre que no saben qué hacer con tanta arrogancia?

—¿Siempre? —Leroy sonrió —. Según recuerdo, sólo empezaste a decirlo hace seis años.

—Sólo porque hasta entonces no me había dado cuenta — protestó Emma.

Aquel tono, por no mencionar lo falso de la afirmación, estuvo a punto de arrancar una carcajada a su compañero. El rencor que la muchacha sentía hacia los ingleses, que le habían robado a su Neal, no había cedido con el final de la guerra; probablemente no desaparecería mientras no recuperara al joven. Pero sobrellevaba esa aversión de manera controlada. Al menos, eso era lo que Leroy había pensado siempre. Los hermanos rabiaban y lanzaban pintorescas invectivas contra las injusticias que los británicos infligían a los norteamericanos, perpetradas por la nobleza gobernante. Y esto ya les ocurría desde mucho antes de la guerra, antes de que el bloqueo británico de los puertos europeos afectara a la marcha de sus negocios. Si alguien tenía mala voluntad hacia los ingleses, ésos eran los hermanos Swan.

Por lo tanto, durante más de diez años la muchacha había oído la expresión cerdos arrogantes referida a los ingleses, pero entonces se limitaba a escuchar con leves gestos de asentimiento, solidarizándose con la situación de sus hermanos sin sentirse implicada realmente en ella. Sin embargo, cuando los abusos británicos la afectaron personalmente con la desaparición de su prometido, la historia cambió. Ella no se acaloraba tanto como sus hermanos, pero nadie podía poner en duda el desprecio y la total antipatía que le inspiraba todo lo inglés. Simplemente lo expresaba con más delicadeza.

Emma percibió la diversión de Leroy sin ver siquiera su gran sonrisa. Se sintió tentada de darle un puntapié en la espinilla. Cuando ella estaba temblando en su asiento, temerosa hasta de levantar la cabeza en aquel atestado infierno, lamentándose de la tozudez que la había llevado hasta aquel lugar, ¿cómo podía él encontrar algo divertido en tal situación? Por un momento, se sintió impulsada a volverse para echar un vistazo a aquellos elegantes señores. Seguramente estarían emperifollados de pies a cabeza, según era la costumbre entre los de su clase. No le cabía en la cabeza que a Leroy pudiera haberle divertido lo que ella acababa de decir.

—Willcocks, Leroy. ¿Te acuerdas? El motivo por el que hemos venido. Si no es demasiada molestia...

—Anda no te enfades — le regañó con suavidad.

Ella suspiró.

—Disculpa. Pero me gustaría que ese fulano apareciera de una vez, si es que piensa venir. ¿Estás seguro de que no está aquí?

—Hay unas cuantas verrugas en las mejillas y las narices de esta gente por lo que veo, pero ninguna de un centímetro de longitud en el labio inferior de un rubio bajo y regordete, de unos veinticinco años. Con esa descripción sería muy difícil que no lo reconociéramos.

—Si es que la descripción es acertada —apuntó Emma.

Leroy se encogió de hombros.

—Es todo lo que sabemos. Mejor que nada, creo yo. No me gustaría ir de mesa en mesa a preguntar... ¡Dios nos proteja, se te están saliendo los rizos, ni...!

—¡Chist! — lo acalló Emma, antes de que completara la mortífera palabra niña. Pero levantó inmediatamente el brazo para esconder los rizos caídos.

Por desgracia, al hacerlo levantó el suéter, descubriendo así el ceñido trasero que ni por casualidad podía confundirse con el de un chico. Con la misma celeridad volvió a cubrirlo poniendo los brazos en la barra, pero antes de que lo viera uno de aquellos dos caballeros bien vestidos, los mismos que tanta curiosidad habían despertado con su llegada y que ahora estaban sentados a una mesa, a dos metros de distancia.

**/*/**

Killian Jones se quedó intrigado, aunque no dio muestras de ello. Aquélla era la novena taberna que visitaba con Liam en busca de Geordie Cassidy, el primo escocés de Roslynn. Esa mañana se había enterado de que Cassidy, en su intento de lograr que Roslynn lo aceptara por marido, había llegado a raptarla, aunque ella se las había arreglado para escapar. Ese era justamente el motivo por el que Liam acababa de casarse con la muchacha: para protegerla de ese primo procaz. Al menos, ésa era la explicación que daba. Y a pesar de ello Liam estaba decidido a buscar al individuo para impresionarlo con una buena paliza, ponerlo al corriente de la boda de su prima y enviarlo de regreso a Escocia, no sin advertirle que no volviera a molestarla. Todo para proteger a la recién casada... ¿o acaso en la participación de su hermano había algo más personal?

Cualesquiera que fuesen sus verdaderos motivos, Liam estaba seguro de haber hallado a su hombre en el pelirrojo que estaba sentado ante el mostrador. Por eso se habían instalado tan cerca, con la esperanza de oír algo, pues sólo sabían que Geordie Cassidy era algo, pelirrojo, de ojos azules y acento inconfundiblemente escocés. Esto último se reveló un momento más tarde, cuando el pelirrojo elevó un poco la voz en una frase que Killian hubiera jurado era simplemente un reproche contra su achaparrado compañero. Pero Liam sólo reparó en el fuerte acento escocés.

—Ya he oído bastante —dijo secamente, levantándose con celeridad.

Killian, mucho más familiarizado que su hermano con las tabernas del puerto, sabía a la perfección lo que ocurría en cuanto alguien iniciaba una pelea. En cuestión de segundos, a los contrincantes se les agregaba la taberna entera. Y aunque Liam, al igual que él, fuera un boxeador de primera, en lugares como aquél no se aplicaban las reglas de la caballerosidad. Mientras uno estaba ocupado en esquivar los golpes de un hombre, lo mas probable era que otro le clavase una puñalada por la espalda.

Le bastó imaginar eso para sujetar a su hermano por el brazo, susurrando:

—No has oído nada. Actúa con sensatez, Liam. Nadie sabe cuántos matones suyos hay aquí. Podemos esperar perfectamente un poco más, hasta que salga.

—Tú podrás esperar cuanto quieras, pero yo tengo a una flamante esposa en casa a la que ya he hecho esperar demasiado.

Sin embargo, antes de que diera un paso más, a Killian se le ocurrió la buena idea de pronunciar en voz alta ¿Cassidy?, con la esperanza de que la falta de respuesta hiciera razonar a su hermano. Por desgracia, obtuvo respuesta en abundancia.

Emma y Leroy giraron al mismo tiempo al oír ese apellido. Ella lo hizo con la esperanza de ver a Neal, pese a que le daba miedo quedar a vista de toda la concurrencia. Tal vez, era a él a quien llamaban. Leroy, en cambio, adoptó una postura agresiva en cuanto vio que aquel aristócrata alto y moreno se liberaba de la mano de su compañero clavando una mirada claramente hostil en él. En cuestión de segundos el hombre estaba junto a ellos.

Emma no pudo evitarlo. Miró boquiabierta al hombre alto y moreno que se acercaba a Leroy; era el tipo más apuesto y con los ojos más azules que había visto nunca. Lo reconoció. Era uno de los caballeros que tanto habían llamado la atención al entrar. Pero su aspecto no respondía en absoluto a la imagen que tenía de la gente de su clase. Aquel caballero no tenía nada de petimetre. Su ropa era de la mejor calidad, pero sobria, sin vistosos satenes ni llamativo terciopelo. De no ser por la corbata, excesivamente moderna, lucía el atuendo que cualquiera de sus hermanos hubiera escogido para vestir elegantemente.

Todo eso quedó registrado en su mente, pero no impidió que su nerviosismo se acentuara, pues en la actitud del hombre no había nada de cordial. Por el contrario, delataba una furia dominada a duras penas y dirigida exclusivamente hacia Leroy.

—¿Cassidy? —inquirió el hombre a Leroy, en voz baja.

—Me llamo MacDonell, amigo. Leroy MacDonell.

—¡Mientes!

Emma se quedó atónita al oír esa acusación. Luego ahogó un grito al ver que el hombre aferraba a Leroy por las solapas levantándolo bruscamente. Los dos se fulminaron con la mirada, con apenas unos centímetros de separación entre sus rostros, los ojos de Leroy ardiendo de indignación. ¡Dios, ella no podía permitir que empezaran a pelearse! Aunque Leroy disfrutase con las reyertas como cualquier buen marinero, no estaban allí para eso, qué diablos. Y no podían permitirse llamar la atención de aquella forma. Al menos, ella no.

Sin detenerse a pensar que no sabía cómo usar un puñal, Emma sacó el que llevaba en la manga. En realidad no pretendía utilizarlo, sino sólo amenazar silenciosamente al elegante caballero para que se echara atrás. Pero antes de que pudiera sujetar bien el arma con sus enormes guantes, alguien se lo hizo soltar de la mano.

Demasiado tarde, ya presa del pánico, recordó que el atacante de Leroy no estaba solo. No sabía por qué la habían tomado con ella y con Leroy estando la taberna llena de rudos marineros, si lo que buscaban era un poco de diversión. Pero había oído contar cosas de ésas. Al parecer, a los arrogantes caballeros les gustaba manifestar su importancia por ahí, intimidando a las clases bajas con su rango y su poder. Bien, ella no pensaba permitir semejante abuso cruzada de brazos. Oh, no. Ante la injusticia de ese ataque sin motivo, una injusticia como la que había ocasionado la pérdida de su Neal, olvidó por completo la necesidad de permanecer sin llamar la atención.

Se volvió para atacar, ciega, furiosa, con todo el rencor y el resentimiento acumulados en los últimos cinco años hacia los ingleses y hacia sus aristócratas en especial. No cesó de dar patadas y puñetazos, pero por desgracia eso sólo sirvió para que le dolieran los puños y la punta de los pies. Aquel condenado hombre era como un muro de ladrillos, lo que la enfureció más aún, privándola de utilizar su sentido común y apartarse de ellos.

Aquellos forcejeos habrían podido continuar indefinidamente, si no hubiera sido porque el muro de ladrillos decidió que ya bastaba. De súbito, Emma se vio alzada en vilo sin el menor esfuerzo. Horrorizada, advirtió que la mano que la sujetaba estaba plantada sobre su pecho.

—Ciertamente, prefiero no hacerlo.

—Ya lo suponía.

—Tú no te metas en esto, amigo —advirtió el marinero al hermano —. Este hombre no tiene derecho a venir aquí y robarnos, no a una, sino a dos de nuestras mujeres.

—¿Dos? ¿Esta pequeña granuja es tuya? —El hermano echó una mirada a Emma, que parecía tener deseos de asesinar a alguien. Tal vez por eso vaciló antes de preguntarle a ella —: ¿Le perteneces, tesoro?

Oh, cuánto le habría gustado responder que sí. Y lo habría hecho, de haber tenido la menor posibilidad de escapar mientras aquellos dos arrogantes petimetres eran reducidos a polvo. Pero no podía correr el riego por muy furiosa que estuviera con aquellos dos entrometidos aristócratas, sobre todo con el llamado Killian, que la manoseaba de aquel modo. Las circunstancias la obligaron a dominar su ira y a responder negativamente con la cabeza.

—Creo que eso lo aclara todo, ¿no? —Evidentemente, no era una pregunta —. Ahora pórtate bien y deja el paso libre.

El marinero, asombrosamente, se mantuvo en sus trece.

—Este no va a llevársela.

—¡Oh, demonios! —Protestó cansado el caballero, un momento antes de que su puño se estrellara contra la mandíbula del fulano.

El marinero aterrizó a un par de metros totalmente fuera de combate.

Su compañero de mesa se levantó rugiendo, pero no con la suficiente rapidez. Un breve derechazo lo envió de regreso a su silla, obligándole a llevarse una mano a la nariz para detener la sangre que le brotaba de ella.

El caballero giró en redondo con lentitud, arqueando una de sus negras cejas a modo de interrogación:

—¿Algún otro interesado?

Leroy sonreía tras él. Ahora caía en la cuenta de la suerte que había tenido al no enzarzarse con aquel inglés. Esta vez nadie hizo ademán de aceptar el desafío. Todo había sido demasiado rápido, y todos los presentes sabían reconocer a primera vista a un luchador experto.

—¡Muy bien hecho, muchacho! — exclamó Killian, felicitando a su hermano —. Y ahora, ¿podemos salir de aquí?

Liam le hizo una profunda reverencia y se enderezó con una sonrisa.

—Después de ti, compañero.

Una vez en la calle, Killian dejó a la muchacha de pie frente a sí. Entonces ella pudo mirarlo bien por primera vez, a la luz del farol instalado encima de la puerta de la taberna. La impresión le bastó para vacilar apenas un segundo antes de propinarle un puntapié en la espinilla y echar a correr calle abajo. El soltó una palabrota con violencia y salió tras ella, pero se detuvo algunos metros más allá, comprendiendo que era inútil: la mujer ya se había perdido de vista en la calle oscura.

Giró en redondo y volvió a blasfemar. MacDonell también desaparecido.

—Y ahora, ¿dónde diablos se ha metido ese escocés?

Liam estaba tan absorto riéndose que no lo oyó.

—¿Qué dices?

Killian esbozó una sonrisa forzada.

—Ese escocés, se ha ido.

Su hermano, ya calmado, se giró para contemplar el desierto callejón.

—¡Vaya, qué desagradecido! Yo quería preguntarle por qué ambos se volvieron al oír el nombre de Cassidy.

—¡Al diablo con eso! — le espetó Killian —. ¿Cómo haré para buscar a esa mujer si no sé quien es?

—¿Buscarla? —Liam reía otra vez —. Eres terriblemente insaciable, hermano. ¿Para qué quieres a una muchacha que insiste en hacerte daño, si tienes a otra contando los minutos que faltan para que regreses?

La camarera con la que Killian se había citado para más tarde ya no le interesaba tanto.

—Despertó mi curiosidad —replicó simplemente. Luego se encogió de hombros —. Pero supongo que tienes razón. Esa camarerita me ha de servir igual, aunque haya pasado casi tanto tiempo contigo como conmigo.

Sin embargo, echó otra mirada a la calle desierta antes de encaminarse con su hermano hacia el carruaje que les esperaba.

* * *

**N.A:** Lamento la tardanza, pero estuve muy ocupada, y con poco tiempo para sentarme frente a la PC, pero aquí sigo, firme.

SPOILERS: ¿Quién además de mi, esta emocionada por el posible TLK del domingo?


End file.
